talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes 2015
As per usual, chaps, please enter your quotes into the right section. If anybody would get the joke, stick it into 'General Interest'; if only you and a group of friends would get it, pop it into 'In-Jokes'. Feel free to create new sub-headings for your class, I would have put them in except I didn't have the booklet :3. TalesOfTheQuad.wikia.com would like to remind you to ACTUALLY FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ABOVE PLEASE. Some quotes which make no sense to the general population have been moved to the In-Jokes section, in the faint hopes that they make sense to SOMEBODY. Likewise, only in-jokes should be put in the in-jokes section. Add in quotes under whichever titles you think it fits. If you need to make a new subheading, e.g for a specific class, please use Sub-Heading 2 as otherwise the contents system will screw up. Session 1 App Design and Development "COOL BEANS" "Let's get the LAN party started" - Various (when playing minecraft) "Make me an App" - Anon "Done" - Mark "Are we supposed to be working now?" - Everyone "I like apples"- Albert "I lost the game"- Michael "Turn off the games lads" "We should make a survey, and get them back," Japanese Language and Culture "I'm in it for the tentacles." - Andrew "Sugar is not a bicycle." - TextFugu "This (a bottle) is not Italy" - Thomas "That's no moon..."- Diarmuid "I don't autumn." -Caoimhe "Spare me my life! Take anything you want! I was robbed by two men! I have a bad case of diarrhea!" - Japanese aerobics video. "My microwave is broken." - Ciaran, the RA. Robotics "ROBANTICS" - Everyone (originally coined by Katie, god bless her) "Cheeky NAND gate" - Senan "Cheeky Nantes" - Eoin's phone's autocorrect "Kevin is such a precious cinnamon roll" - Kate "Don't be such a fourth monkey" - Stephen "We're all 17 it's legal" - Katie "They're not round, they're circular" - Hanna "It's really soft and warm" - Alex "I was going for a three-way" - Darragh "I don't have herpes da da da" - Stephen "Can we watch the end of Iron Man?" - Everyone "Are you stupid? Horses don't cry" - Hanna "It can jump really, really, REALLY high" x 20 - Claire "How can the robot interact with the world around it?" - Domhnall "A knife!" - Claire "BATMAN no parents. Bambi sad. Aerial no mom didney why" - Search history on one of the computers. "I should only be taken seriously on dire emergencies. Like a fire extinguisher. You laugh at me, you draw faces on me, but when you need me, I'm there" - Hanna "The Shoelace Gremlin strikes again!" - Hanna/Katie "Filthy weeb trash" - Kate "Buzzfeed trash" - Stephen "Domhnall our Supreme Leader" - Everyone "Twenty to forty pages by Friday? Twenty it is so" - Eoin "Self-Directed Learning" LOL "Agar.io" "FERGUS NO" - Everyone *gets killed by "Feminism" in agar.io* "This is why we need meninism" - Stephen "Carry the butter in your hand and pretend it's your phone"-Hanna on Kate not being able to bring more stuff to Germany Students JUST DO IT. YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW - Everyone I can words. - Jack Moore. Session 1, Wednesday 1/7/2015 I hate it when you bacon.- Fergus Mc'Loughlin You're so mentally damaged.-(To Jack Moore) Cillian Russell. "Oh 800 pigs, not 800 kids" - Eoin O'Donnell "Better incest than nocest" - Hugh "I wouldn't trust myself with Hugh's penis" - Sally "The 7th Doctor endured the worst kind of death - death by the US healthcare system!" - Someone in Doctor Who Appreciation "It was we didn't start the fucking fire" - Kate "I know, but I couldn't say it because it was shit!!" - Darragh "#justdonkeythings. Staring at the side of the barn" - Fintan RAs/TAs/TIs "Have a happy monday morning"- Andrew "You're not allowed to touch the potato" - Richard *Singing* - Andrew In-Jokes THE "T" IS FOR SMART!!!- Everyone "I like badgers"- ? "Don't call me Rory. You do NOT want to see what happens when you call me Rory." - Claire Session 2 Students = RAs/TAs/TIs = In-Jokes